revelations
by ShadedEclipse
Summary: As punishment for angering a "God" with his unrelenting atheism, a middle aged lawyer is reborn as a character in his daughter's favourite television show. Unfortunately, in a volatile world full of ninja, said character is a pink haired little girl described by his daughter as "a useless waste of potential". But, well, he intends on changing that.
1. prologue

prologue.

* * *

what is a god to a non-believer?

nothing.

.

.

.

Contrary to popular belief, Iwazumi Sho is _not_ a heartless man.

He feeds the cats in the alleyways across from his firm, and keeps a bird house in his backyard. He donates to his wife's charity every so often, and holds Christmas dinners for the homeless when he has the time to spare. When he sees someone in need, he gets someone to deal with it. He listens to his employees and replaces the coffee machine when it is broken. At the grocery store he'll help by rearranging the messes left after previous customers, and he always makes sure to tip his servers at restaurants.

He is, however, not a saint. Far from it.

"Fire her." Sho states blandly, not bothering to look up from his paperwork to his assistant.

"But- Sir-" She starts, voice wavering in a way that tells him that she knows she is treading a careful line. Disrespecting his choice of action could go only two ways. But she continues anyway, unsurprising him as he hired her specifically because of her fire and drive. "It was only a little mistake- she has only been here for two weeks. Give her time, please."

Sho actually looks up from his work and gives her an unimpressed look. "Did you not hear me?"

His assistant goes rigid, but she steels herself and looks at him in the eyes as she states, "Yes, I did."

Because he is kind, and because he admires her passion, Sho nods and goes back to his work. There is a moment of silence as he tests her will, and when she does not apologize or plead for forgiveness he says, "Fine. Deal with it. She is your responsibility now."

The _Your job is on the line_ is left unspoken.

The woman gives a quick inhale of breath and gives a grand bow and she exclaims, "Thank you, sir!"

He says nothing as she exits his office.

Firing the new employee was without a doubt the best course of action; he valued efficiency. Mistakes and ignorance had no place in his company. Only the best were allowed the privilege to work in the kingdom that he spent so much time and effort to build. However, his assistant had worked for him for two years now. She was a hard worker and a valued employee. Firing the woman she was so attached with would be more troubling as her work ethic and respect for him decay. Sure, allow the new employee to stay; but another mistake would leave him with two less wallets to fill.

.

.

.

Iwazumi Sho is not a heartless man, but those who know him best would say that there is a fine line between his kindness and condescension.

.

.

.

It is late when he gets home that night, but his wife has dinner on the table regardless.

Sho does not love his wife; nor does she love him. However there is a sense of camaraderie between them despite their lack of passion. They are like-minded people and he knows for a fact that his wife never cared for relationships or romance. Sho's ambition took up most of his passion, so he could relate to her in a way that most couldn't. They weren't the typical relationship, but he could admit without a doubt that there was no one else that he'd want beside him. The arrangement of their marriage suits them both nicely and he likes to think that they are happy with the results.

"The results" largely meaning their one and only child.

"-and you would not believe what happens!" His daughter chimes from the table with enthusiasm. "You would think that he'd use some sort of cool jutsu, but instead he turns into a male harem!"

Sho has long since lost track of the conversation, but his wife gives a polite laugh at that. His daughter beams, so he assumes that is the correct response. He can't help but think that the show she is talking about is inappropriate. Death, war, male harems? What are they showing to kids? Sho stays quiet and allows her to ramble on anyways. He doesn't spend much time with his daughter these days and dampening the occasion would be less than satisfactory. Not to mention the passive aggression his wife would throw at him for making their child sad for lecturing her.

So the two parents sit and listen to their daughter as she rambles about her favourite television show.

.

.

.

Sho dies the next morning as he is walking across the underground parking lot of his firm. He is hit by a speeding car, and spends the last few minutes of his life listening to the screeching of tires as the car makes a sharp turn and leaves him for dead.

He bleeds out before anyone finds his corpse splayed out on the concrete.

.

.

.

What happens after death? Sho had never bothered to entertain such a silly thought. Why bother with what happens afterwards when you could focus your energy on the now? But he was a logical man and thoroughly believed that nothing happened after death and therefore thought that everything spanning from Nirvana to reincarnation was a load of bullshit fed to gullible sheep.

So, it was to his surprise when after he died he found himself in a brightly lit area subway station.

Sho looked around, thoroughly unimpressed with his current situation. He was quite certain that he had died, and even if he had lived he would have woken up in the hospital... not this. Whatever _this_ was. He'd be inclined to think that this was a prank or dream of some sorts, but he was quite certain that most would be too afraid to pull such a stunt on him.

"Iwazumi Sho!" A voice bellows, echoing around him. "You have ascended from the world of man and now stand here, at the pillars and gate of Heaven! You shall b-"

"Bullshit." Sho states with a flat voice, arms crossing.

This was ridiculous and a waste of his time; whoever was trying to piss him off was doing a fabulous job at it. Normally Sho would act more polite. Cussing was kept to a minimum as it gave a bad impression of him. He thought that the situation warranted it. Sho was not silent about his disbelief of any sort of "higher being", and was not ignorant to how his employees would joke about how he thought _he_ was the higher being. Which was, mainly, untrue. He had worked hard for his position, had little time to invest in unfounded theories about gods when there was little to no evidence to prove them.

Plus, they were in a subway. Did they truly think he would fall for such a silly lie?

"Pardon?" A voice speaks up from behind him, and Sho turns around to take in the new figure. There isn't much to take in; their entire body is hidden beneath a white cloak. The only portion of them that is exposed is the lower part of their face, as a hood is pulled over their head and down to their nose. Interestingly enough, the skin of the cloaked figure keeps changing shades. He has more pressing things to regard, so the detail slips his mind.

"Bull. Shit." He repeats in a firm voice that relays the fact that he is not falling for any of this. "I'm not certain what you are trying to achieve here, but this is ridiculous. Heaven?" - he scoffs - "Right. Take me back to the hospital or I'll have you and whoever bribed you into this sued for kidnapping and taking an innocent hostage."

There is silence from the cloaked figure, before they lightly mutter "Innocent, ka?" And then suddenly there is a large book in their hand.

Sho narrows his eyes, what sort of slight of hand trick had that been? He watches as the figure flips through the pages of the volume. "I do not take kindly to being ignored." Sho states, attempting to reign in the feelings of irritation. "Take me back to the hospital." It is not a suggestion, and he says it as a demand.

He is ignored.

"Exploitation. Theft. Deception. Falsification. Blasphemy. Malice. Greed-" The cloaked figure pauses so they can turn a page and Sho is too shocked to say anything. "-Pride. Calumny. Homosexual acts. Indifference. L-"

"What is _this_!" Sho interrupts before they can continue, mind reeling.

The figure pauses it's list and looks up, "You claim to be innocent, and I am reminding you that you are not." They pause for a moment, before saying "I haven't even gotten into your twenties yet, and it looks as though it only gets worse from here."

"How dare you." Sho says after a moment of silence, voice cold yet maintaining composure. "How _dare_ you _accuse_ me of such false allegations."

Sho is not sure where this person got this information from, but whoever, wherever, they got it from- there was _hell_ to pay. For now all he could do was play innocent. If this was simply a prank, admitting to guilt could lead to unsatisfactory results. He wonders if there are any cameras around, and grits his teeth.

"False?" The figure states, before laughing. It's not nice, and the sound irritates his ears like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Would you like me to continue? You have quite the track record."

' _He's bluffing_.' Sho thinks, narrowing his eyes. "Who exactly do you think you are? I'll have you charged for this."

"Me?" The figure states, and is apparently amused as they laugh once more. "I am the being that shall judge your fate! I am that which allows passage to the gates of heaven, the fires of hell, the grounds of Earth."

"I see." Sho states blandly. "So I am to assume that I am speaking to God, then? Preparing me for judgment after my unfortunate demise?"

"Exactly."

"Bullshit." He repeats before muttering, "I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Oh?" The "God" states, before flipping through the pages of the book. Quiet in a way that suggests that he is not supposed to hear, they say "It states that you're Christian.."

"You, who accuse me of blasphemy, are surprised to hear of my disbelief?" He's almost amused but he's mostly irritated. "What kind of god does that make you?"

There is only silence on the "God"s end so he continues with a scoff, "I apologize for disappointing you like this, but whoever set you up to doing this obviously did not give you all the proper facts and information. I reject the concept of God, or any other higher being. It goes against all logic."

"What?"

"There is not a shred of convincing evidence that supports the theory of any god; regardless of whether it is from a monotheism or polytheism myth. Nor is there any that supports that some "intelligent creator" of sorts created and maintains the universe. You can blunder on about how you gate keep and choose where souls go after they die, but frankly it all sounds like nonsense to me."

Once again the cloaked figure is silent, until they close their book. It snaps out of existence, somehow.

"You truly lack faith, then."

"Indeed."

"Aaa. Well isn't this tiresome." The "God" states. "All day, everyday, I allow you humans into the afterlife, and what do I get in return? Lack of faith, lip, and insults. Humans these days have no sense of morality; you are all so selfish. Humans no longer have empathy or faith in those who created them. How far will you humans stray from your intended path? How far gone is your species?"

Sho raises an eyebrow, that all sounded rhetorical. He responds anyway. "You say it is us that lacks empathy and morality, but what does make a God? They who kill thousands of humans a day, who cause misfortune upon us? Who have allowed for poverty and discrimination to run rapid in our world? What right does it give you, a "higher being", to kill and judge the fate of others?"

"It is different, this is my fate to play and I execute my task in an orderly fashion."

"Time and time again I am only reminded how religion twists one's morality. Isn't it more amoral to allow some being to constantly take and take from us, than for us to lack faith for a higher power? Isn't it more amoral of us to defend the being who murders and creates chaos in our world?"

Sho paused to give the figure room to speak up, but they simply tilted their head to the side in a way that gave him the impression they were listening to him curiously.

"We have no need for faith anymore. Our species has evolved past the point of needing a higher power to believe in. As our technology and science progresses, the more our needs are independently and sufficiently satisfied. As such we will rise higher and our morality will not be twisted into something demented and complacent. Only those who are too weak, poor, lowly, experiencing hardship, will reach out to someone whose existence is purely theoretical."

"So you claim that your species lack of faith is due to your progression and lack of true hardship." The figure says, rather than asks.

"Correct."

"Then, in the event you were without this societal advancement and were put through true hardship, you would gain faith?"

Sho doesn't like the sound of that. "I wouldn't say that exactly-"

"Interesting concept. I'm sure no one will mind if it's a single soul."

"Pardon?" Sho says with confusion, "I'm sorry, as interesting as this conversation is I'm going to have to insist that you take me back home. The consequences of not doing so will be dire. I will have my best men tear you down and take everything you own should you not follow this request."

"Aa, how your species has regressed." The figure hums.

"Excuse me?"

The figure is then, suddenly, moving. As they walk along the platform they say, "Iwazumi Sho, you are the representation of how humanity has fallen. You exhibit all the toxicity and ruin that befalls your species. Your ambition will run you dry and leave you with nothing but your pride. Have you even looked back at all you have done and questioned if they were right or wrong? Or have you used twisted logic to justify yourself and your actions? When was the last time you loved something as much as yourself?"

The question chills him, but he can't help but think of his daughter. Sho tries to move, tries to speak, but he suddenly finds himself frozen to the spot, perhaps it's for the best. He wouldn't want something to happen to his child because of this madman.

"Oh, yes you are right- your daughter." If Sho wasn't already immovable he would have gone rigid. "Even then, when was the last time you truly spoke to her? Truly listened? Do you know her favourite colour? How she likes to wear her hair? Her favourite class? How about her favourite book or-" Suddenly the figure pauses, right outside the door of the station building. "Oh. Now that's an idea." They start moving once more, "How much do you remember of her favourite show? She loves to talk to you about it, doesn't she? It's written in your notes."

He can barely hear the, "Why is his daughter's favourite show written in there and not his atheism? Stupid book." the figure mutters.

Sho is thoroughly confused and he's beginning to think that this might not be as fake as he had initially suspected.

The figure continues to speak as if he hadn't just said that, "I'm sure nobody will mind. Let's put you to the test." The figure disappears into the building and through the speakers on the ceiling he hears, "Let's see if you are right, if putting someone in a position of hardship will awaken a person's faith. Let's show you how much you have-" then, from different speakers it's emphasized;

" _Truly_ "

"Loved"

"Your"

"Daughter."

Sho is only capable of thinking _H-hey wait_ -

\- before the world around him goes back.

.

.

.

 _Try your best to stay alive; you don't have anymore chances_.

.

.

.

When he startles awake Sho is a baby with wisps of pink hair and green eyes.

He is only conscious for several seconds - panicked, confused, disbelieving as he stares at the chaos of a hospital room - before he succumbs to the darkness once more.

.

.

.

what is a non-believer to a god?

 _wrong_.

* * *

 **hello. and _yes_ , if anyone is wondering, this piece is largely inspired by the show youjo senki. i read the summery and was like "lol this could be a naruto fic" and haven't gotten it out of my head since.**

 **sorry if any of this is offensive to anyone; i'm personally agnostic and don't support either of them lol. but it's fun to write for!**


	2. haruno sakura

i. haruno sakura;

* * *

 _"What about this one?" He asks as he points to a character on the screen._

 _They're sitting at the dinning room table. He had initially been working on paperwork before his daughter had come gallivanting in. Paperwork that he should be working on but a small break wouldn't hurt anyone. Or at least, that's what he tells himself. His daughter, only thirteen at this time, has found a new show that she is passionate about and swears that it is "the greatest thing on television." Sho has his doubts on the validity of this, "the greatest thing on television" sounds rather subjective after all, but he goes along with her word lest they get into another pointless argument. She is currently telling him about the characters._

 _"Eh. She's alright." His daughter says, nose wrinkling lightly._

 _Sho raises an eyebrow at her before looking back at the screen. The pink haired girl is yelling at another character for saying something idiotic. He agrees that it was idiotic. Her passion is admirable, in his opinion. "That's not convincing."_

 _"Well..." She trails off, just as a dark haired boy arrives on the screen and the once passionate and yelling girl transforms into a lovesick, heart-eyed, "Sasuke-kun~" and suddenly he understands what she means._

 _"Ah. I see."_

 _His daughter giggles at his reaction, and then says "She's not so bad. She gets better later on and all but.." She shrugs and states in a blunt tone, "She's a useless waste of potential. There is so much she could do if she stopped going all Sasuke-kun-this and Sasuke-kun-that! I mean, you could blame it on the writing but it's really annoying when three hundred episodes down the line and she's still obsessed with her childhood crush. Like, come on girl! You could be crushing skulls right now instead."_

 _For a moment Sho sees a glimpse of himself in his daughter's assessment of the character, and he can't help but feel a little proud of her. Of course, the moment is gone once she starts to ramble, but the pride is still there. Though her rather graphic and violent comment has him frowning, a lecture on the tip of his tongue. She's only thirteen, should she really be saying such things?_

 _And then she says; "I mean, Naruto is so much better, anyway? So, like, why?"_

 _Sho rolls his eyes, and he starts to lose interest in the conversation as she begins to list off the merits of "NaruSaku" vs "SasuSaku." The argument sounds rather redundant to him, so he focuses more on what he has to do for work the next day. Once the episode is finished Sho shoos his daughter away so he can complete his paperwork._

 _He doesn't notice the look of disappointment she sends him on her way out._

.

.

.

Being a baby is, literally, a giant shit-show.

So it's a good thing that he doesn't remember most of it.

.

.

.

When things cognitively click in place, Sho is a little bit older than two years old.

Of course, the minute he realizes - _truly_ and actually is capable of acknowledging -thathe is a child - a _toddler_ \- he promptly takes a two minute cool down.

Because it's not everyday when you realize that you're physically a two year old who is mentally a thirty-eight year old. Because it's not everyday that you suddenly realize and remember that you are not just Sakura the toddler, but Sho the thirty-eight year old man who was once a lawyer and once had a wife and a daughter. Because it's not everyday when you realize that you are a two year old who can _remember_ the past two years in a vague sort of way, but can also remember his past life as if it were yesterday. So he pauses everything that he's doing, takes a deep breath-

\- and then sits down and _writes_.

Panicking over his current circumstances would get him nowhere. The whole situation is entirely bizarre and ridiculous that he can't wrap his mind around it. Perhaps it's because he physically or mentally cannot handle the sudden inflow of information.. All he knows is that he is now a two year old little girl with obnoxious pink hair. But regardless of how illogical and far fetched it is, Sho knows that he has to keep a clear head and _plan._ So instead of panicking he grabs a nearby colouring book that he is aware his "parents" got for him. He flips to the back and writes down what he remembers from the conversation he had with the being that called itself a "God."

Sho refuses to call that _thing_ a god, so instead he names them _X_.

He writes down the conversation he had with X, slightly thankful that this body is old enough to wield a pencil.

There's likely a medical and/or psychological reason for why he's only truly beginning to remember and function at the mental level of an adult _now_ , after two years. But Sho is not a doctor nor is he a psychologist (he doubts that a first year university psychology course counts) so he can't really say what caused the leap in years. Because he _remembers_ the birth. It was quite horrifying, though it honestly could have been the confusion and shock over finding out that X was not, in fact, a phony. (That he, _Iwazumi Sho_ , had been _wrong._ ) He remembers the past two years but he _doesn't_ at the same time. Like he was stuck in a fog and that he only just got out of.

It's for the best, Sho would have driven himself mad if he was stuck in the body of a baby at a full adult mental function.

He reads over the conversation with X multiple times, analyzing every sentence - every _word_ \- for _anything_ that might hint that things aren't what they seem. That he didn't _really_ just meet with some _being_ that forced his... soul? Brain..?.. inside the body of a baby. For any loopholes or clues that might allow for him to make use of.

But no matter how he looks and twists the conversation, it would genuinely appear that he is being punished for his healthy sense of skepticism.

( Unless this is all just a dream and he is in an induced coma, but he highly doubts that. )

Even after finding himself as a two year old girl, Sho is stubborn in his beliefs. The concept of gods is a ridiculous waste of time and brain cells. This is something that he will stand by unless there is undeniable proof, and this? No. He's not convinced. But, perhaps, he was a little arrogant to believe that humans were the alpha species. At least, _his_ world's variant of human are not the strongest. His daughter's favourite television show is a world where humans wield life energy to breathe fire and walk on water. Abilities that would have them heralded as Gods in his world. So, no. He was not convinced and he would continue to not be convinced until there was further evidence.

Unfortunately that did not help him with his current predicament. Even if he found a way to get back to his old world all there was left waiting for him was a corpse... and maybe X. Perhaps there was a way to bring himself back from the dead, after all if it is possible for him to be reborn as a child then it should be equally as possible for him to go home to his old body. But- the whole plan would be based on speculation and theory. Such a baseless and vague scheme was not favoured by Sho. Plus, if going by what X said, Sho doubted there would be an easy way to get back to his home. More than likely X, and whoever they align with, is the only way for him to return.

At least, if Sho had been in X's shoes, he would have made sure that he was the only escape. There would have been nothing more pleasant than to see the other on their knees, given no other choice in order to return. Having them merciless and in the palm of his hand sounded like the ideal arrangement. Not only that, but no matter what he chooses to do, Sho is essentially losing. He could go along with X's punishment for him, and he would lose. He could plead for forgiveness and shout out his newborn faith, and he would lose. Yet fighting against the circumstances would also only lead him to losing against X. Regardless- it is the perfect set-up, one that Sho himself would have been happy to create. However, since it is himself that is at mercy of another, the circumstances are incredibly inconvenient.

Sho is not one to succumb and surrender easily; he abhors the thought of submitting to X. To the _thing_ that scorned him for his logic and cynicism, to the _thing_ that had thought it _funny_ to make him a little girl so to inspire faith. _Losing_ is not a concept that he very easily accepts. But he values efficiency and making good use of his time and energy. He knows when something is a wasted effort, knows when to cut his losses and focus on an alternative goal that holds a higher chance of success. If a way out of his predicament arose then he would fight tooth and nail to grasp at it. But fight and struggle as he might, with his current knowledge and his current status as a _little girl_ \- things weren't optimistic.

As annoying and hapless as it was, it would seem that the best course of action would be to rebuild himself in this world.

It would take time and effort, and he would have to let go of his past possessions.. Not to mention there were some glaringly obvious hurdles he would have to overcome and get used to... But Sho could do it. X wanted to show him that he would gain faith? That he didn't love his daughter? Did they expect him to crumble to his knees simply because he was forced into unfortunate circumstances? Well X chose the wrong person to experiment on. He would show them that he was _not_ a force to be reckoned with.

With renewed vigour, Sho wrote down _everything_ he remembered of " _Naruto_ " in his clumsy writing.

.

.

.

He doesn't remember much, which is aggravating, but it's a start.

Setting down the pencil, he begins to s _cheme._

.

.

.

The Haruno couple are a kind duo.

They are your typical opposites-attract marriage, with Kizashi being the optimistic and bubbly half and Mebuki being the serious and stern type. They bicker and banter more often than they talk casually, to the point where they are well known for their bouts of wordplay. They tend to fight over the littlest of things, but no matter the circumstances they always make up. Their passion and fury is akin to flame; hot and scorching, but short lived. It's obvious that they love each other dearly, the only thing competing for their love is for little "Sakura."

For the most part, Sho is impassive to their bickering. He has no qualms with staying quiet while they converse, in fact he rather considers himself lucky. Kizashi and Mebuki dominate conversations, leaving little to be said by anyone else. Intense individuals, they often get away with themselves and forget that there are others around. Sho takes this to his advantage; he watches, silent, but with a sharp eye. It's not uncommon for children to be quiet, especially in loud households like this, so he uses their assumption that he is shy to hide his intelligence and maturity.

In all honesty, he likes them. They are simple and passionate.

It's something to take note of for future reference, in case he ever needs to manipulate them. Because although he has a fondness for the couple who have nursed him and taken care of him for the past two years, they are not his parents. Sho's parents are gone, from this world and his last. He looks at Mebuki and Kizashi and thinks _caretakers._ Because that is what they are. The biological parents of his new body they may be, but he does not have the attachment to them like he does his own parents from the old world. Sho doubts that he will ever look at them with the love and passion that he knows they deserve, but feels no guilt over this. It was not his idea to high jack the body of a baby. That is all on X.

The Haruno's are not all that well adept at hiding their sadness from their "daughter". In the weeks following his rise from the fog of the baby years, the couple starts to look at Sho with a sort of wistfulness that is hardly subtle. Because Sho is not the most affectionate person, and never will be. Because Sho is not the same mindless baby that was there weeks prior, even though technically it was him, but not. He will never be the daughter they so desire, and Sho has little intention to be anything but himself in this world that he has been forced into. He has no time to waste his energy on playing house to make the couple happy; not when this world is so dangerous and X had promised "true hardship."

But it's hard to ignore their hurt. It would be a bad investment to have them suspicious or do anything drastic, so he gives the bare minimum. Even though he knows it's not enough. He can see the looks they give each other when he forgets or responds to the name "Sakura" too late. The frowns they give when he accidentally uses male pronouns. How he fumbles in his awkward body and gets frustrated at things that _he_ should be able to do but _she_ can't, or the moments when he is stuck staring at his reflection because it is so _wrong_. The glances they exchange when he says something that is too advanced for a "child" his age.

As a father, he can relate in a way. He can empathize and he can _imagine_ the struggle they are going through. What if _his_ daughter withdrew and started to act strange? If she acted indifferent to him and his wife, as if the were nothing to her after spending all that time, energy, and money to make sure she was healthy and safe? He would have been frustrated, he would have been confused. It would have been difficult.

But Sho doesn't have a daughter anymore thanks to _X._ He doesn't have a wife, his pillar of stability and second council. His parents are but a fleeting memory with no graves or urns to represent their presence anymore. So any guilt or any pity for the Haruno's that may linger at the back of his mind is wiped away- this situation is not his fault. He should not be held accountable for not loving a pair of strangers who _want_ more out of him than he can give. Everything has been taken from him, and there is little _love_ in Sho after this. All there is left is a calm sort of anger that lingers, eating up his grief and confusion. And with that anger comes _ambition_ and _drive -_ but there is little room left over for _love_.

It's an unfortunate situation for them, but Sho refuses to act as though he loves them like parents. They do not deserve such falsities. In turn, he can tell that his impassive and indifferent attitude towards them affects them greatly.

He can't really find it in himself to care, not when there were more important things at hand.

.

.

.

The first thing on his to-do-list is to acquire a book, or a journal, that he can write in. It isn't exactly the safest place to keep incriminating and personal information written out in a _colouring book,_ of all things. Secretive, perhaps, but Sho wants something that will warrant a greater security. It's surprisingly easy to convince Mebuki to do so. It's likely because he doesn't ask for much, and the Haruno couple are desperate for their "daughter's" love. He supposes that it is a helpful, if not a bit heartless, way to get what he wants. Though it's unintentional. But if his caretakers are willing to get him a book then he is more than happy to accept it.

Mebuki ends up choosing a horrifyingly bright pink diary the size of his palm, and Sho would have straight up denied it if it weren't for the little lock holding the covers together. Still not the safest thing to have, but it's small enough to keep on his person at all times and he'll know if someone breaks into it. The key is going to have to stay on him at all times as well, and Sho has been considering his sock or perhaps a secret pocket.

It's only a temporary solution, until he has more mobility and independence to find something more secure.

"Don't touch." He tells the Haruno's that night at dinner, then hugs the hideous thing to his chest in an exaggeration of his possessiveness over the diary. He needs to drive home the point to them that he doesn't want them to look at it, but it's hard when he is only two years old and blackmail or threats would be suspicious. Not to mention he doubt that anyone would feel threatened or take him seriously, not when he's so adorable and _pink_. "Mine."

It gets a laugh out of the couple, and Mebuki says, "Don't worry, Sakura. That's _your_ diary- only for your eyes to see. Keep it in a secret place, okay?"

Sho gives a short nod, but can't help but narrow his eyes. He's not sure if their laughter was at him being a child, or of disbelief that he would believe they would do such a thing. Had it been his own daughter in the past world, he likely would have read her diary. He's not sure if the Haruno's would, though. They are honest people, but if they are concerned enough for their "daughter" they might cross the line. He'll have to keep a careful eye on them.

Kazashi leans towards him and false-whispers, "Don't worry, you can _definitely_ trust me!" then adds a wink for good measure.

"Don't tell your father, okay? He'll definitely snoop." Mebuki states solemnly, and Sho is sent in a spiral over whether she is being serious or not.

With a loud affronted noise, Kazashi points at his wife as says, "I would not! You think I'd _snoop_ to such low levels?" There's a pregnant pause before he looks around, "Get it? Snoop, stoop-"

Resting her chin in her hand and elbow on the table, Mebuki cuts him off with a loud sigh, "He'd use it to write all his terrible jokes, for later use. How cruel."

"Hey!" Kazashi pouts, "I'll have you know that my jokes are great."

Dinner continues like that, the Haruno's lightly bickering and Sho remaining silent a he eats his meal. It's not until they are nearly done their dinner when Mebuki turns to him with a smile, the first one he has seen in the past week, and asks, "You really like it, then?"

Sho gives another nod, "Aaa. It's very.. pink."

"I thought you might like it," She says with a fond smile, misinterpreting what he meant.

Sho wants to ask why she assumes such a thing, because he is physically a female? Because he has pink hair now, or is named "Sakura"? He doesn't bother correcting her, as his irritation is misplaced. Just because he is aggravated and ill-accustomed with his new body doesn't give him the right to bark at anyone. The Haruno's are good people, and taking out his frustrations on them would do no one any good.

So instead he shrugs and says, "I like green better," and tucks the diary away.

.

.

.

Later that night Sho cracks open the diary and doodles some pictures and writes some sloppy kanji on the first couple pages. Then he skips to the middle of the diary and repeats what he had written in the colouring pages, word for word. Then he includes any other details or information that he had forgotten to add the first time. He only gets frustrated four times over the quality of his child-body function with it's weak muscles and his childish hand writing, so he counts it as a success.

After that, he sneaks into the living room and lights a candle over a bowl. He takes the colouring pages and burns them, and only notices that Mebuki is watching when he has them all burning in the bowl. Sho watches her watch him, and no words are spoken.

"They were ugly." He tells her in explanation, but she only stares in response.

There's a long silence before she says, "Make sure to clean the bowl." and then she is gone.

.

.

.

A month later, Sho finds himself staring into a mirror.

It's something that he has been doing a lot as of late, ever since he found himself in this new body. Which the Haruno's had undoubtedly noted upon- if the new mirror in his room had anything to say on the matter. He was glad for the new piece of furniture, though he felt a bit irked that he hadn't be subtle in this. A child shouldn't be so interested in their appearance at this age, usually they went through this stage when they were younger. But he couldn't help it. Even now, it was a foreign and strange experience to look into a reflective surface and see _this_. Sho had never been especially vain over his appearance, but it had been _his_ and... now it was not.

Sho is starting to come to the understanding that letting go of the past is easier said than done, which is simply unacceptable.

He needs to drive in the fact that _this_ \- the pink haired, green eyed, female - is Sho now. His past self is no longer Sho. He no longer has dark hair and dark eyes. If he wants to continue on in this life without a hitch, if he wants to go through with his plans, he needs to become comfortable and acknowledge this new body of his. It will take longer than he had initially anticipated, but he has hope that he will manage to overcome this hurdle soon.

While deep in thought, Sho lifts up a hand to brush the bangs out of his face. Although young, his parents have already started to style his hair, and Sho honestly cannot stand the bangs. Parted in the middle, and long enough to get in his line of sight - all he can think is that they only accentuate his forehead. Sho holds some judgment towards the Haruno's for such a choice of haircut, but it's such a minuscule thing. He'll just grow them out and fix the parting soon. Honestly, it's quite concerning -and thought provoking- how the part and the bangs are the only feature in his new _female_ body that aggravate him. And now, you know, the fact that he is now _female_. But he supposes that there are greater things to worry about.

Like the fact that he is now living in a society that praises and worships the usage of _ninja_. As in people who sabotage, kill, spy, and infiltrate for a living.

( There's honestly something ironic about this that has Sho's lips curling in distaste.

It looks odd on this toddler's face. )

Although the Haruno's are a simple civilian clan with less exposure to the ninja world than other clans, the subtle bias and conditioning is still present in their everyday activities. He could write an analytical essay about how his simple colouring book with its ninja pictures is an example of indoctrination on both a psychological and social level. About how half of his toys are some sort of plastic weapon, how ninja are hailed as saviours. Sho has only been outside a few times, but the fact that there are almost constantly kids playing "ninja" and throwing around weapons is definitely desensitization at it's finest. Sho is both apprehensive and excited to see how riddled and rotten the schooling system is with bias and propaganda.

However, when it comes down to it Sho has more of an issue with that fact that he is _Haruno Sakura_ than he does with the fact that he is now female.

He doesn't remember much about what his daughter had said about Haruno Sakura. The only thing he can remember with crystal clarity is that his daughter had called her "useless" and a "waste of potential." Though, he's also fairly certain that his daughter hadn't liked the character, so he's not certain as to how accurate the statement is...

But it doesn't bode well with Sho.

Not that it matters at the end of the day. Sho is not Sakura, and he has little intention to be "useless" or a "waste of potential." He'll make use of every ounce of promise they have, and turn them into something that will make X regret ever putting the two of them together.

* * *

 **wow thank you all so much for all the responses! this ended up getting better feedback than anticipated, so hopefully this chapter lives up to it. be prepared for time skips next chapter, as i get pretty bored during the toddler years. i'm pretty sure i got all the thought processes that i wanted, so i don't think there is any need to drag it on anymore.**

 **this was tentatively edited, but i wanted to get it out today. i'll fix her up a bit later o vo/**


	3. connections

ii. connections;

* * *

There is not much a child at the tender age of two and a half can do. Or is allowed to do.

It's aggravating. It's humiliating. It's absolutely, positively _boring_. And with every passing day Sho can feel the flames of his anger grow more and more. His resentment towards X and his ill-placed, ill-humoured punishment builds in ferocity. Because there's not much else for him to do in this world and in this body besides pretend to learn how to read, practice his hand writing, and brood. (Well, there's always the option of playing with toys but Sho has not sunken so low as to play with the stuffed animals and plastic weapons that clutter his room.) Since brooding is the more mentally stimulating option he spends most of his days cooped up in the house with Mebuki, silently planning and musing.

Whenever he is not sulking or writing or pretending to learn how to read, Sho talks with Mebuki.

Or, more like, Sho plays the _why_ game.

"Why are we in Konoha?" He asks one day out of the blue, fully intending on interrogating her with this new fun game of his.

Mebuki gives a short, tortured sigh. "Because your father and I were born here." She keeps her reply short and too the point, already knowing how the conversation is going to go. Sho is slightly gleeful. This game is much more fun when he is not on the receiving end of the "whys"; his daughter had been quite the inquisitive little girl.

"Why?"

"Because our predecessors moved here."

"Why?"

"Because Konoha showed promise to aiding in your father's grandfather's business. My family lineage moved here when Konoha was founded since it offered a safe haven from the warring clans around us."

Sho pauses and tilts his head. There are various things he could ask in response to that, and all of them are more interesting than ' _why._ ' He puts the game on hold and decides to go with, "Business?" since it is the question the most closely associated to Sho.

Mebuki's mouth tilts up at the short reprieve, "Your great-grand father was a merchant, and formed a caravan of his own. His business has been passed down through the Haruno generations. Your father has taken care of the paperwork needed from here at home, but he's mainly retired while others take care of the caravan itself."

Sho's head tilt is exaggerated even further, "Why?"

"Because we had you," Mebuki says, bopping him on the nose. When Sho does nothing but stare blankly at her, she sighs. Again, it's with that wistfulness that Sho has become so attuned to. He wants to tell her to stop it, to stop expecting so much out of him when there is nothing for him to give. He ignores it. She speaks up, voice oddly soft but pained. Nearly expectant. "If he went back to the caravan, he'd be away for long periods at at a time. He didn't want to miss out on your childhood."

"Why?"

It's a genuine question this time, and not just fueled by the game. He personally doesn't understand the need to pause the family business. In his past life, Sho hadn't taken any significant time off. At least, not to this scale. A couple weeks here or there, sure. But years? Sho would have never taken such a risky and impulsive decision solely due to the fact that he had a _child_. He personally thought that it was neglectful for them to do so, had they not taken his- _their_ \- future into account when debating such a move? What if the company was compromised or otherwise put into trouble? Would it be able to function properly without Kizashi's supervision, even if he was handling the paperwork from home? What if someone tried to take over the business while Kizashi was away, what if someone began buying off their shares and merchants?

Two years is a long time to be away from work, and Sho worries about the financial repercussions caused by such a decision. He doubts that the Haruno's would take nicely to Sho demanding to see their tax returns and budget, but he is genuinely concerned. He has been reborn into this world with clear disadvantages already. He didn't want to be _poor_ of all things too, especially for such an idiotic reason.

"Because he _loves_ you."

And there it is again, _that_ tone, the slight waver in her voice. He's pretty sure that she is expecting him to say 'why'.

"Hm." Is all he says, because that is all that he can say without shattering her world image. He's pretty sure that Kizashi and Mebuki do not love _him_. They love the little girl that they project onto him. The daughter they wish they could have. Unfortunately, that daughter is not him, therefore he highly doubts the validity of her statement. Though he is certain that she fully believes that she is telling the truth. Sho can't give her the answer she desires, and he can't give her the benefit of the doubt.

Mebuki looks away from him, expression unreadable. After a moment she says, "It's so beautiful out... Sakura, get your coat, let's go for a walk."

If Sho were any less of a person, he would have _cheered_. As it were, he merely nods and scrambles to the closet to grab his coat and boots. He doesn't get to go outside that often, so he can't help but hurry when the opportunity arises.

.

.

.

It is safe to say that Sho had never wished to be a female.

In fact, he never bothered to entertain the idea- why should he have? Iwazumi Sho had always been a male and therefore that is all he would ever be. It had been simple, and he would have it no other way. (since he knew of no other way)

It's not that Sho would have been against the idea of being female simply because it would make him _female_. The fact was that he was _male_ and that was that. There had been no room for speculation or contemplation on the subject because it had just seemed straight forward and simple. And it's not that Sho had anything against the prospect of being female (besides having the impression that he was, well, male.) He was under the personal belief that everyone, regardless of gender or anything else, has their own advantages and uses. There is nothing wrong with being female. His wife was the pinnacle of the perfect being, in his eyes. It's just that- he was _male_.

Emphasis on the was.

Sho would never have wished to be, or ever thought about being, a female had X not forced his hand and _made_ him female. Which was, to say, quite the experience.

Yet perhaps the most shocking thing is how... similar things are despite everything. Of course, there are the obvious biological differences and Sho is certain that puberty will hit him in a _very_ different way this time around.. But he's surprised to find that, sometimes, he finds himself _forgetting_. And that he honestly doesn't really mind or find much of a difference. He has more of an issue over the fact that he is a toddler and unable to function at a full adult capacity, than he does with the fact that his private bits are changed. That he's more annoyed by the part in his hair than the fact that his sex has been changed. Maybe it's because his body is only a child, maybe he'll change his mind later once everything settles in.

Sho will never be the little 'Haruno Sakura' girl that others want him to be, that is for sure. However he is starting to wonder if he can be _Iwazumi Sho_ anymore. That man is long dead and in a dimension Sho has no way to get to. The only reason why Iwazumi Sho is a presence in this world is because Sho is fighting tooth and nail to not lose the remaining bits of himself. Yet, is _Iwazumi Sho_ who he needs to be in order to succeed in this world? This world that is so unlike his own? It's a thought that keeps him up at night. It's a thought he has no answer to, yet.

But for now he'll make use of this body and the opportunities it will bring him. A cute, innocent little girl is much more unassuming than a little boy, right?

.

.

.

Sho is a little over three years old, nearly a year since he became mentally aware, when he finally gets his first glimpse at freedom.

"Honey, your mother and I have discussed this and we believe that it would be for the best if she goes back to work." Kizashi says with an odd solemn tone, seated at the dinning room table. It's... abnormal to see the man so serious. "We're thinking about setting you up with a babysitter, and I _know_ that it will be a big change, but I really think that it's for the best."

Sho nearly praises the heavens, and is only held back by the fact that he currently has a vendetta against anything heavenly or god-like.

His restraint is for the best, acting so ecstatic will likely cause some sort of discourse or hurt in the Haruno couple. Especially since they are implying time apart, which is likely a difficult thing for them to do in the first place since he is their darling little daughter. Sho may not be willing to give them what they want, but he doesn't want to actively hurt them either. Also, right now is likely not the best time to clap them on the back for finally making the right - _sensible_ \- decision, since he is still worried about their finances.

Instead he gives a quiet nod and says "Okay."

Kizashi smiles- and then promptly ruins the moment by saying, "Don't worry- we'll still be ap _parent_ in your life." -cue dramatic pause- "Get it? 'Cause we are your paren-"

Mebuki hits him in the back of the head and mutters something about lousy husband's with lousy jokes, which starts up another bout of bantering.

.

.

.

His babysitter ends up being their neighbour's teenage daughter, Reiko.

Weeks after their introduction, Sho is deeply conflicted over whether or not she is the best or worst babysitter to have ever existed.

Strictly speaking, she is a terrible babysitter. She is not someone who Sho would ever willing give responsibility of his daughter to. Reiko is twelve years old, freshly out of the civilian school, and spends her nights working at her family's convenience store. She doesn't pay much attention to him, loses him quite often (especially in the marketplace), takes naps quite frequently while on the job, and has forgotten him at the park on several occasions. She treats him like a baby, which is something that deeply irritates him, and has the habit of picking him up whenever she wants. "Saku-tan" is her obnoxious nickname for him, and if they have to play house or dress up one more time Sho is certain that he is going to lose his temper.

On the other hand, Reiko is twelve and understands what it means to be a child. She takes him to the park every day, and simply accepts his habit of people watching as him being too shy to interact with them. She doesn't pay much attention to him so Sho is welcome to do whatever he likes. She loses him quite often, which is only a hassle whenever they are in the market place, but is a blessing when they are at the library or bookstore. Reiko doesn't expect much out of him, because to her he is simply a cute little kid that she is currently getting paid to spoil and it's obvious that she thinks this is the deal of a lifetime. Which, for the record, is not true- she's getting paid less than half of his world's equivalent to minimum wage per day, but for a twelve year old that is practically a fortune.

Sho likes how oblivious and simple-minded she is, since it makes it easy to manipulate and persuade her into things. Like renting out books for him at the library, or buying him new journals or dango from the shop on the corner. But, at the same it, it's not exactly a stellar quality for a person responsible for a toddler.

The jurisdiction on the matter is up in the air.

It still is up in the air a year later after he turns four, but he has to give her credit for sticking around so long.

.

.

.

There is more to success than talent, skill, or hard-work.

Sho knows this with a startlingly clarity; he had learnt his lesson in his past life. Assuming that pure talent or hard-work will get you anywhere worth value is the mistake of an ignorant man, one that he himself had almost fallen into. He had nearly jeopardized his career in his last life by assuming that he could bulldoze his way through life and into victory. Iwazumi Sho age twenty-one had believed that he could overcome anything as long as he worked hard and put in effort. The thought had nearly become his downfall. However, he had managed to pick himself up and pave a new way to his path to victory before anything too debilitating happened.

In his opinion, _real_ success came from money, connections, and _confidence_.

Of course, things like talent, intelligence, and hard work will always be valuable. They are things that you will see in any successful person. However there is a reason why most people in power are conniving and rich.

Unfortunately for Sho, he no longer has money or connections. X had ripped those from his arsenal the moment they put him in the body of a baby. _Confidence_ , though, is something he has in spades. Some might - _might_ \- consider it arrogance. But Sho had worked hard in his past life for his self assurance. He spent _years_ working up from the bottom of the food chain and making something of himself. A situation as _little_ and _inconsequential_ as being reborn into a completely other dimension is not going to take _that_ away from him. X can rip him of his identity and his earthly belongings, but Sho refuses to give up or bow his head. There isn't much left for X to take from him at this point, but his pride and confidence is not something so easily snatched.

Again, unfortunately, Sho doesn't have much to warrant such confidence in this life. To others, his arrogance is unfounded. It would not be a stretch if he thought people assumed he is simply too childish and oblivious to have any feelings of self-doubt... for now. But eventually people will start to wonder. Is it a ploy to mask over feelings of insecurity? Has Haruno Sakura done something to garner such confidence? (Only to find that- no, she hasn't.) Was she simply _born_ this way; capable of walking into the ninja world without batting an eye, despite her lackluster lineage?

He is in the middle of a village chalk full of ninja- would it be a stretch for him to assume that somehow, someday, someone will get suspicious? Or is it just paranoia?

It's not something that sits well with Sho.

He doesn't want to be perceived as childish, or arrogant without anything to back it up. He wants to be successful - _powerful_ \- in this life, and the only way to do so in a town like Konoha is to become a ninja. Which, honestly, was his intention all along. However, he assumes that becoming a shinobi is more than cool magic tricks and flicker movements faster than the untrained eye can see. He has learned that he is automatically at a biological disadvantage in comparison to ninja from clans who come from generations worth of ninja. Hard work can help him overcome this setback, but it'll take more than just this to make up for the gap between himself and _them_. Sho doesn't have money. Therefore bribery, having the advantage of finer things, and buying people off are not options that he can entertain at the time being.

Which leads him to his final option; making connections.

Let it be known that Sho is not, exactly, a social butterfly or an excessively friendly man. His manner of speech is a bit too blunt and harsh, and his "too prickly and guarded" demeanour doesn't allow for much humour or play. He finds that his cold and analytical personality does more to drive people off than bring them closer to him. (Which is honestly fine by him.) And it has come to his attention that people have found it hard to relate to him. Is it due to his arrogance? His lack of outright humour? His tendency to manipulate those close to him? If Sho is to be honest, it's likely all of the above. Not that he particularly cares what people think about him but- perhaps that is another reason why.

Yet, as unsociable as he may be, Sho is fully capable of acting friendly when the situation calls for it. Which is, to say, whenever Sho sees an _advantage_ in acting friendly or engaging in niceties.

He's only four in this world, so there isn't much that he can do at the moment besides engage with his neighbours and social peers. He doesn't have a large family, the Haruno clan either having died off or left the confines of Konoha. So he doesn't have any premade connections that he can work off of. Which means he has to start from the beginning. It's exhausting business, both mentally and physically, but creating strategic and calculated relationships with the people around him might prove useful in the future. Sho hopes to one day create an information network, however he is hesitant to do so any time soon since he's living in a _ninja_ village. As in, people who work with infiltration and information gathering on the daily basis. A child trying to siphon information might attract the wrong sort of attention.

Nonetheless, Reiko is absolutely thrilled when she see's him "playing" with other kids his "age" at the park.

"Saku-tan!" The teenager cheers, hands clapping together in a "cutesy" way as Sho approaches her after "playing" with the other kids of his neighbourhood. "Oh- I'm so proud of you! You've overcome your fears and- oh, get over here you little munchkin!"

Before Sho can run, Reiko has him in a crushing hug and spins them around.

"Your parents are going to be so happy to hear that you are starting to make friends!" She gushes, then lets him down. Sho is about forty years too old to be treated this way, but he's too exhausted to fight against it for the time being. He'll get back at her for it, later. "Was that Kenshi and his crew you were playing with? They're a couple years older than you, you know. In the ninja academy to boot, if I remember correctly. Were you playing ninja? That's what it looked like. Hopefully they weren't too rough with you. Your parents would kill me if something happened to you!"

As she gives a cheerful laugh, Sho can only wish that she would stick to one conversation and question at a time. He doesn't understand why she asks questions when she already knows the answer, before promptly asking _another_ question that she already knows the answer to. Rinse and repeat. Frankly, she's exhausting, and Sho has already filled his daily quota of social interaction. So instead of saying anything he reaches up and says, "Carry me."

Like the dutiful servant that she doesn't know she is, Reiko gives a joyful "Sure thing Saku-tan! You must be tired, huh?" and crouches in front of him so he can clamber onto her back. "To the library, then? Maybe today we can convince Ninja-san to let you take a look at the ninja books! You sure would like that, wouldn't you?" Cue more laughter.

More questions that she already knows the answers to. Sho merely gives a quiet grunt in agreement which makes the teenager laugh _again_.

.

.

.

Every once in awhile, Reiko does something that reminds Sho that she is worth having around. Even if it's only for a little while longer.

When they enter the library, Reiko gives a cheerful "Hello ninja-san nice to see- oh."

Interestingly enough, the ninja whom Reiko had creatively named 'ninja-san' is not behind the library front desk. Said ninja is nameless to the duo as he refuses to give his name to "a bunch of rowdy kids". Honestly Sho was rather insulted by the remark at the time, as Reiko is clearly the 'rowdy' one. However he understands that since he is a child in the eyes of everyone besides himself, he is lumped with the likes of Reiko. A rather unfortunate turn of events, but so long as she did his bidding he doesn't mind for the time being. Soon enough Sho would be old enough to do things on his own, and Reiko and her 'rowdiness' would no longer plague him and his reputation.

Yet, behind the counter stood a pale haired teenage girl with thick glasses and a bandana that held the plated Konoha symbol.

"You're not ninja-san." Reiko states the obvious after a moment, causing Sho to roll his eyes.

"E-eh?" The pale haired ninja stuttered, looking quite frazzled. After a moment she recovered and started to ramble out, "O-oh, well- I _am_ a ninja. P-passed the tests and everything, you see. But, I'm not 'ninja-san' I suppose- that's not my name though I _am_ a ninja, believe it or not. I-I don't think _anyone_ is named 'ninja-san' though, it's q-quite the unusual name. M-my name is Aimi. Nice to meet you!" She then gives a low bow.

Sho, despite everything, can only wonder _how_ this nervous mess managed to become a ninja. Maybe she's a recent graduate.

"Hello Aimi! I'm Reiko and this is Sakura," his babysitter paused to gesture at Sho, who was still on her back. "Sorry for the confusion there, usually there is somebody else behind the counter. I must say, you're a sight of sore eyes! Haha. Ninja-san is always such a stick in the mud and hardly ever responds to us. He's always like, 'oh it's _you_ two again' and 'don't you have anywhere else to go?' and 'are kids these days all nerds?' I mean, talk about rude, right? He should be glad that we are trying to educate ourselves! At least, that's what Saku-tan - that's my nickname for Sakura - says."

Aimi blankly stares at them for a moment before saying, "A-ah, well, that's uh. Wow. Okay? But- would you mind, like.. being q-quieter? This is a library a-after all."

"Oh! Right. No problem!" Reiko grins, voice lowering maybe 0.5 of a decimal. " _Saku-tan_ is the one that you should really worry about. You're _quite_ the blabbermouth, aren't you?"

The kunoichi continues to stare at them, looking a bit out of her comfort zone and Sho can only sigh. When no one says anything after a beat, Reiko gives a loud laugh. "See what I mean, _hilarious_ isn't she? You can barely get her to shut up."

Done with this conversation, Sho asks, "Hey, do you know the name of the ninja who usually works here?" A name, address, and full disclosure of his employment would be great. Anything pertaining to an embarrassing personal life would also be amazing, but not entirely necessary.

Aimi, apparently also in favour of changing the conversation, says "Oh.. Well, l-library duty is usually on rotation. I'm just covering for a friend today, so I'd h-have to check out back since I don't know everybody who usually works here."

"If you could check that out it would b-"

"No!" Reiko suddenly cut in, "That's cheating! Sorry Aimi, but we need to find out his name from himself. That's the only way we'll win the game!"

Sho can only think that it is very un-ninja like for Reiko to say this but. He supposes that there is a reason why she is a civilian and not a ninja. Aimi, once again at a loss for words, is silent so Sho speaks up and once again changes the conversation. It's about as subtle as an elephant running through a forest. "Could you find some books for us?"

"Ah, s-sure. Do you have the name of the book, or the authour? Or a preferred g-genre?"

"Don't worry Saku-tan, I got this." Reiko says, and he can practically _feel_ the wink that he cannot see from his position. Sho is fairly certain that things are going to go extremely terribly or extremely well. "Okay so Saku-tan here is trying to become a ninja, right? But she doesn't have the proper means to get the education, since we're not ninja kids. Which totally sucks! Right? She'd have to wait until the fancy academy to learn stuff, which apparently is not good enough for the nerd. - _Isn't she adorable?_ \- So we've been coming here in hopes to help her out and get her ready! But! Because of the stick in the mud Ninja-san she can't! Isn't this totally unfair and rude?!"

Sho can nearly see the gears turning in Aimi's head as she tries to process the paragraph worth of exclamation points and question marks. After a moment she says, "... Y-you know that books pertaining to ninja and the likes are restricted to academy kids and up, right..?"

Of course they are aware. It's basically the only thing the library personnel would say to them.

The Konoha library was divided into three parts. The basement is essentially reserved to be a lounge area with desks to read and work at, and also where to find the magazines and comics. The first floor has a wide range of subjects found in it, ranging from self-help books to medical books to romantic literature, and is accessible to everyone in Konoha. However, the second floor was reserved for Shinobi, and likewise held books and scrolls relevant to the ninja world. This floor was strictly forbidden to civilians. In fact, they didn't even have a set of stairs- ninja were expected to jump or walk up the wall. (Which is beyond Sho's realm of understanding, how does one walk up a vertical surface? He wants to find out.) Academy kids and lower level genin were to ask library personnel and have verification.

Sho could understand, to a point, why they would want to keep certain information out of the hands of civilians. Giving out information on how to use the life force energy thing might be dangerous to village, no one wanted a coup. But Sho is also an academy hopeful. He is also very against the idea of joining the academy without prior information or studying. The absolute last thing Sho wants to do is walk into those doors and realize that he knows nothing despite his mental maturity and past knowledge. He knows nothing of this world. Sure, he has a few bits and fragments that he had managed to pick up in the past few years. He has read scrolls about the history of Konoha in all it's biased and censored brilliance. But other than this he is walking in blindly.

Which will not do. Sho needs to be prepared.

More than anything else, Sho can feel the culture shock more thoroughly in moments like this. In his old world, all he needed to do was grab his laptop and he could get any sort of information from the internet. Everything was one Yahoo! search away. Libraries in his old world weren't as tightly regulated as this, at least not when he had gone to college. And while there was definitely a lot of secret information; he was simply a phone call away from getting information that was classified as restricted or classified. But now? It was difficult to get hold of any sort of valuable or useful data. His old world was lenient with it's public knowledge, and he wasn't used to having his hands and mind confined in such a way.

Reiko steps in once more, and he is suddenly glad that he has ranted to her about the injustice of the library restrictions. She had thought it was 'cute' how passionate he was over books. "Yes, that's what Ninja-san said! But I don't think he really understands the situation here! We're just some kids who want to read a little. Or, well, she's the one who wants to read them. I don't really have any interest- but! What's a little peek at some beginner guides going to hurt? Nothing! Saku-tan is not from a clan-" Aimi flinches a little at this, and Sho narrows his eyes, "- so she can't ask her parents for help. And _I_ can't help so..."

"Please." Sho says, and pulls out his ace in the sleeve: the puppy dog eyes. "I just... want to do well. I know it's going to be tough against the clan kids but..."

He can see the exact moment that Aimi breaks, and finds great pleasure in it. He figures that Aimi is a civilian born; he can't see any sort of clan symbol on her clothing and her reaction to Reiko's rant gave a hint. With this assumption, she likely knows how difficult it is to be the underdog. Playing with her empathy and then adding in the ultra-effective puppy dog eyes of cute is practically a hole in one. Sure, maybe it is a bit below him to act in such a 'cutesy' manner; but so long as it gets him the results he wants then he'll consider it a worthy tactic. Ninja were expected to use underhanded methods, right?

"I- fine. I-I guess. But-" Aimi pauses for a moment before nodding to herself. "-you have to sit right there, where I can see you." As she says this she points at a table situated against a wall, " _I_ pick what you can read... And you aren't allowed to leave the library with them, okay?"

Sho gives an exaggerated series of nods and Reiko cheers loudly. Aimi immediately shushes her and says, "I'll be right back." After putting a sign saying 'be back in a moment' on the counter, she disappears upstairs.

"Success!" Reiko cheers, once the other girl is gone. "Who knew it would taste so sweet?"

Sho knew.

"Ugh." Reiko suddenly grunts, "You know, for a four year old you sure are heavy." And with that she bends down and drops Sho on the floor. "Ah. Sweet sweet freedom."

He can only roll his eyes and adjust his backpack. Like Reiko knew what it felt like to be in a position without freedom, without the opportunity to be an independent individual. But she's also only thirteen so he has to give her slack; she isn't aware of the monstrosities of the world and hasn't face real struggle yet. If she ever will.

The two of them end up loitering for about ten minutes before Aimi comes back. She has an arm full of books and Sho is practically salivating at the sight. Finally, some books that isn't of the children's variety.

"Okay so. I couldn't make up my mind so I end up bringing all the books I thought might be useful for a beginner." She squints down at Sho and then adds, "Since you're, what- four? I decided to stick to picture books and scrolls. I picked up some stuff about stretches and meditation.. uhm, one about breathing techniques, particularly for running.. some old scrolls from the academy about chakra and history.. a picture book about hand signs.. uh, oh- and one about basic maths and sciences." She then looks to Reiko with a small shrug, "I don't know what her literacy level is so I didn't get anything too complicated. She's also a bit too young for the chakra stuff so I just got the basic fundamentals"

"She's pretty smart. Also a majour nerd, so I'm sure she'll be fine." Is Reiko's response, and Sho huffs.

Nerd? Just because he isn't satisfied with being ignorant does not make him a 'nerd.' He ignores her jab and grabs the books right out of Aimi's hands. "I'm going to go read." Is all he says before he takes a tactical retreat to his designated desk. He doesn't have the time to waste with these two, and wants to copy down any valuable information into one of his journals before he has to leave.

"I'm going to stay here with Aimi, okay Saku-tan?" Reiko calls out to him.

He can barely hear the "What did I-I say about being quiet..." as he sits down and gets to business.

.

.

.

Sometimes, when the night is particularly rough, he _dreams_.

Dreams of his daughter. Dreams of his wife. Dreams of cars and blood. Dreams of a life he wishes he still had- Dreams of _X-_

And when he wakes up he's drenched in sweat, curling up onto his side in a body that is five times too small. ( His new _suit_ that doesn't quite fit. ) And only the moon shining through the window is witness to his quaking hands and troubled mind. He focuses on breathing, focuses on calming his erratic heart.

He forces the _thoughts_ the _dreams_ out of his head. Ignores their existence in the light of day. He can't afford any sort of weakness.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._

.

.

.

The next year and a half passes by fairly quickly. (But not fast enough, in his humble opinion.)

Sho spent his time making 'connections' and preparing himself for the academy. He forced himself into the daily habit of stretching and going for runs in the morning, and after awhile starts phasing in physical exercises that he swindled out of an academy student. In addition to his workout regimen, nearly every day he'd go out and "play" with other kids in his neighbourhood, which more often than not was a game of ninja or hide-and-go-seek tag. It's exhausting work, this body obviously not quite accustomed to doing so much. He had nearly given up on multiple occasions, nearly given into the temptation to procrastinate and wait until the academy. But he persevered (Sho refuses to lose, even to himself) and after about six months he got so used to it that it became instinctual. Every month or so he'd add more reps to his warm-ups and workouts.

He refuses to be left behind by the other kids simply because X thought it would be funny to put him in a position without any sort of power or advantages. This thought motivates him, and the flames of his anger and resentment push him through all the strenuous and embarrassing work. The only thing he couldn't quite manage to bring himself to do is meditation, as he is too impatient to sit around and waste his time. He hadn't gotten much usable information about chakra besides the basics. Apparently it's potentially harmful for a kid to use chakra at a young age, especially those who don't come from clans with strong chakra coils. He'd rather wait than accidentally disable himself. So how to use chakra was another subject he was lacking.

So, a year and a half later Sho is going on six years old and far more fit than he ever was in his past thirty-eight years of life. (Quite embarrassing, looking back on it, but he had far more important things to do in his past life than waste it on _fitness_ of all things.) Of course age six is the magic number in this village; the number that (most) children are expected to choose between the ninja academy and the regular civilian school. As far as Sho was aware, the academy didn't actually have a maximum or minimum age limit, but 6-7 was the usual acceptance rate with 5 being reserved for special cases.

"I'm going to be a ninja." He informs Mebuki and Kizashi when they tentatively bring up the subject of schooling. He doesn't bother phrase it as a question or a matter in which they can give their own opinions on. Sho has planned this out for far too long, and his caretakers aren't going to rip it from his hands. He never kept his ambitions secret from the Haruno's, so speaking up about it now would be underhanded. In regards to finances, he figures that his tuition fees will be covered by the funds produced from Mebuki's job... though he is still worried about their money situation.

Neither of the Haruno's argue the point, in fact Mebuki looks like she was expecting it and Kizashi gives a hearty laugh and rustles his hair. "Nothing less for our Sakura, huh?"

Sho gives a sage nod, and that is the end of the conversation.

.

.

.

"It's too bad your mother's not here." Kizashi says with a laugh, "You haven't been to the hospital since you were a babe. Not nervous are you?"

"No." Is Sho's short response. "It's just a check-up."

As it turns out, applying for the ninja academy requires a medical exam at the doctors. Understandable, really. It would immediately cross off any potentials who have hereditary diseases or disabilities that might cause them not to be able to function properly as a ninja. While Sho doesn't have anything against the hospital or it's staff, he also is not favourable of such an environment. Hospitals reek of cleaning supplies and _death_.

"That's my fearless little girl!" Kizashi says with a bit of pride showing in his voice. A couple moments pass in silence as they sit in the waiting room and then he asks, "Hey, Sakura, have you ever considered becoming a surgeon?"

Sho stares for a moment, vaguely remembering that he had wrote that Sakura had been a medic-nin in the show. He's suspicious for a moment before saying, "Absolutely not."

"Really?" Kizashi says with bemusement and then casually adds, "'Cause I think you'd make the _cut_." Dramatic pause, "Get it? 'Cause-"

"Do you have to do this right now?" Sho asks bluntly, and it takes all of his willpower not to put his face in his hands when a couple to their right start giggling. Just what Sho needs.

"What!? Don't you like my jokes? I thought they'd have you in _stitches_!"

There are a few more sets of giggles and chuckles at that, and Sho reminds himself that he is an adult and that he should not let this get to him. Just because this _grown man_ thinks it is fine to be so embarrassing in public does not mean that Sho has to sink so low as to react. Getting angry or visibly red-faced would just tarnish his name. A wound to his pride. Proof of weakness. So he takes a deep breath and stares blankly at Kizashi until the other shakes his head.

"Here I was simply trying to get you to loosen up and relax. I guess it was all in _vein_."

Sho prepares himself for another half hour with this man and sinks into his seat. (It's the only sign of weakness that he will allow- Kizashi's relentless form of humour is a force to be reckoned with.) However, he is saved when a voice says, "Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh brilliant!" Kizashi exclaims, both of them turning to look at the nurse who had called his 'name'. "Just in time too, since it appears that you have no _patients_ for my clever puns." Pause. "Get it? Patience, Patients?"

Pause.

"W-wait, Sakura, wait for me-"

Sho, as expected, does not wait for Kizashi and practically bolts over to the nurse. "I can handle this myself." Sho calls over his shoulder, but doesn't bother look at his pink haired caretaker. He then goes down the hallway and follows the nurse into a room. He doesn't need Kizashi to scare away the doctor with his terrible jokes. Also, he doesn't particularly feel the need to include the man in his checkup. He still doesn't see him as a father, and it would be odd to have him there for the visit.

"Just wait here, okay sweetheart?" The nurse says with a smile. She looks tired. Sho merely nods and the nurse disappears.

A few minutes later a dark-haired woman with a white lab coat and a clipboard enters and says, "Haruno Sakura?"

"That's me."

"Great." The doctor says, flipping over a page. "Just here for a check-up? Shouldn't take too long." She looks up for the first time and says, "You can call me Dr. Nara. Would you mind hopping onto the examination table there?" He can see the faint lines of stress on her face, and he guesses that she's in her mid-forties.

Sho silently nods to her request and climbs onto the table. Thus proceeds the typical checkup routine; checking his head, ears, neck, armpits, then taking a stethoscope to his chest, lungs and abdominals. She makes him turn onto his front and has him breathe in and out a few times. Then she instructs him to sit up and proceeds to pull out a hammer like tool and tests out his reflexes. The real unusual and interesting part is when she holds out her hand and it starts to _glow_.

"Chakra?" He guesses, and this is the first time he has seen it applied like this.

Dr. Nara's lips quirk, "Don't worry. It's just another method to check your vitals and see how your body systems are doing. This might tickle a bit."

She seems to have misinterpreted what he meant, and when he opens his mouth to say something he is immediately shut up by the _bizarre_ feeling he invading chakra creates. _Tickle_ was a rather kind word, it feels more like when a limb goes numb. Or an odd buzzing sensation.

Once again he's about to say something about it when Dr. Nara suddenly goes, "Hmm." in a tone that is not all together very promising or optimistic.

"What is it?" He demands, wondering if something is wrong.

"Oh it's nothing." Dr. Nara says faintly, but it's not very convincing. It must show on his face because she adds, "You just have a lot of spiritual energy, especially in comparison to your physical energy."

Sho is fairly familiar with these terms, yet is compelled to ask "Will that be a problem?"

The doctor shakes her head, "Chakra imbalances are fairly normal and won't affect the individual too much. However, yours are quite extreme.. It won't be an issue now, but you should focus less on meditation and studying and start working on exercise and training. Your overall chakra capacity and power level will only increase when your physical energy does." She pauses for a moment and gives a faint grimace, "Ah, I'm sorry. You're barely six and I'm lecturing you like an adult. It's been a long day."

He's actually quite concerned, as he _has_ been exercising and training and has yet to start meditating. While he has been studying, he can only attribute it to the fact that he has the mentality of an adult but the body of a child. He supposes that it's not an issue since it's apparently common for people to have imbalances- but had it been rare this checkup would have been a problem. Sho reminds himself to be more careful in the future; he doesn't want any unnecessary surprises or have anyone get suspicious of him.

"It's fine," Sho says instead with the wave of his hand. He actually prefers her lectures. "I don't mind, I like to learn."

"I can tell." Dr. Nara states dryly.

Seeing the opportunity at hand, Sho asks innocently, "Why can't I feel chakra? I was starting to think I didn't have it."

The doctor takes a quick glimpse at the door and says, "I've got to make this quick, so I'll explain while we record your weight and height."

When he quickly hops off the table and goes over towards the stadiometer, she pulls out a cue card and doodles on it. She hands it to him before she goes to adjust the level. On the card is a simple diagram consisting of "outwards || inwards" in scratchy handwriting.

"Everybody's chakra is unique. People who can feel their own chakra are considered to be 'chakra sensitive', as they can _inwardly_ feel chakra. While not a rare ability, it's not common either. It's considered to be both useful and a hindrance to many shinobi that have it. On the flip side, people who can _outwardly_ feel chakra are considered 'sensors', as they can feel and sense chakra that is _out_ side of their own system. - _Could you step onto the scale for me?_ \- Natural born sensors are considered rare here in Konoha. Most people, however, are in the middle. Hence the lines. We don't really _feel_ chakra. Just like how you don't actively feel your blood flowing through your veins."

Sho steps off the scale and hums, "Is it possible for someone in the middle to feel chakra, both inwards and outwards?"

Dr. Nara nods and starts writing onto her clipboard and gives a small nod. "With enough training and experience it's possible, but it won't ever be to the same degree as someone who is naturally born that way."

This is the most he has learnt about chakra without it sounding like a children's book. "Will I learn about it at the academy?" He'd like to know how to feel chakra, and he suspects that being able to feel his own chakra would make it easier to manipulate.

The doctor pauses and a flash of _something_ passes onto her face, "No."

Sho blinks, "Why not?"

"Because the educational system is not up to par with modern day discoveries and they like to focus more on elemental natures than they like to focus on the _origins_ and _biology_ of chakra since elemental natures are so much "cooler" than knowing what and how it works! Because teaching kids how to manipulate and mold their chakra is more useful than teaching them the logistics and the _science_ behind what they are doing! Because we no longer have a suitable department head that will enforce proper education and get it through the thick skulls of the academy council, since the last decent one ran out on us!"

He feels as though he has accidentally stepped on a sensitive issue, though he is curious. He wonders if something had happened before his appointment that caused this sort of reaction. Regardless, it's not exactly a shining review for a school he's about to enlist in. Sho tucks all this information away for later contemplation.

Dr. Nara takes a deep breath and says, "Please sit back down, we need to get a blood sample and then you are good to go."

Sho eyes her warily, he's not sure he wants her to be anywhere near him with something sharp after blowing off like that. But, like a light switch, she is suddenly looking professional and collected. He sits down on the examination table as instructed and she pulls over a stool to sit beside him. The process of drawing blood is quick and is done in silence.

"All finished." Dr. Nara states, turning around and placing the blood vial on a tray. She turns back around and says, "I apologize once again, like I said; it's been a long day.

Shaking his head, he says "No, I found it very educational. Thank you for informing me."

That gets a small smile out of her, "I'm glad, then. Now get out of here- I have another appointment to get to. Your medical exam will be sent on over tot he academy once the blood sample is examined." As he is about to leave she adds, "If you ever want some _authentic_ and _legitimate_ advice on something, don't be a stranger. Just ask for Nara K. and they'll know who."

Sho lingers for a moment and relishes in another connection well made. She looks to be actually useful. Hiding a smug smile he says, "Will do. Thank you for everything."

.

.

.

Ultimately, the four years from his waking to the academy goes by relatively uneventfully.

And definitely doesn't _quite_ prepare him for the trials of the ninja academy.

* * *

 **wow this ended up longer than expected, it's bigger than the other two combined.. but i wanted to get it all over with now in one chapter than drag it all out into multiple ones. i know it's a rather boring chapter with a lot of OC's but- next chapter is when things will start to get exciting. aka canon characters lol.**

 **thank you all for the reviews and favourites/follows! you all rock**

 **also, i'm considering doing a thing where every 5 or so chapters i do an 'intermission' one that focuses on the POV's of other characters (like mebuki, or naruto or shino or reiko, etc.) thoughts?**


	4. the academy

iii. the academy;

* * *

When shopping for the academy came around, Mebuki is secretly ecstatic to go on a shopping spree. For clothes, in particular.

In Sho's opinion, he doesn't think his caretaker is very inconspicuous in her excitement.

Then again, after spending the past four years learning her facial ticks and tells, he could accurately read that (despite her somber and serious expression) she is excited. Her hurried gait and bright, hungry eyes give her actual feelings away. Mebuki was no ninja, after all. He attributes this excitement to the fact that, while Sho values cleanliness and presentability, he isn't much of a fashionista. For the most part, Sho is happy to wear shorts and tank tops everyday, much to Mebuki's ire. Kizashi thought it hilarious, also much to Mebuki's ire. Which ultimately was unfortunate for Mebuki, as she seems to have made it her personal mission to use him as a life sized dress up doll

"How about this?" Mebuki asks, pulling out a pink dress from the rack.

It has frills. _Frills._

"No." Is his blunt and short reply.

"It comes in green, too." And although she says this, she is already putting the dress away and moving to another rack.

Sho thinks that he and Mebuki are on completely different pages. Sho is not looking for something fashionable or cute to parade around the academy with. He has no desire to fit in with the 'it' crowd of _six year olds_. The thought of appealing to other six year olds or even attempting to garner their attention is laughable and somewhat sickening. He needs something practical; clothes he can comfortably be in for long lectures in class as well as when he is engaging in physical activity. Something that will scream _I am only six years old but I'm also very serious about becoming a ninja_. Wearing a cute and frilly dress might say the former, but he wants to be taken seriously. Something _simple_ but _efficient_.

In the most _humble_ way possible Sho could admit that he is, frankly, adorable in this form. While it definitely has it's advantages, he doesn't want to be taken too lightly. Sakura had an unfortunate disadvantage as a female; and though there are ways to twist it into something useable for his schemes, he has little patience for belittling. Especially not at the academy. Not at the place that would determine if he could succeed in this world or not.

"Oh, what about this?" Mebuki's speaks up, holding out a red button up dress.

"No." He says, again. Too bright, too noticable. Probably difficult to run in.

Mebuki sighs and continues searching. They spend, maybe, a half hour scouring through the racks and buckets before Sho settles on a practical, and affordable, outfit. At the store attendants heed they move to the back of the store where he can try it on.

"Isn't that is bit too..." Mebuki clearly hesitates as she stares at the clothes he has changed into.

Sho hums, and does a slow spin as he views his reflection in the mirror. "Practical?" The outfit is simple. Black leggings, black sandals, a brown turtleneck, and a large green cargo jacket.

The colours are muted and earthly in a way that will, hopefully, imply ' _camoflauge_ ' to his instructors. He is particularly fond of the jacket; it has many pockets and it goes well with his eyes. On the flip side, he is impartial to the shirt. It's merely a strategic choice; he had nearly gone for white but he knows how difficult white is to clean. Black had been his second choice of colour, but he had instead chose brown simply because, since he lives in the Country of Fire which is known for it's forestry, it is a better colour for mending into the background.

(Sho hopes his subtle hints of manipulation works to sway his instructors into his favour.)

And then the leggings. In his past life he can vaguely remember giving his daughter grief over wearing leggings without any other sort of garment for her legs. He had been in the opinion that it looked unbecoming, and she had fought him tooth and nail about it. It is only now, years later and reborn into a different body, that Sho can admit that he _might_ have been wrong in this opinion. The stretchy material proves for easy movement, and the dark colour will mask any blood or sweat that he may get on them. (He hopes there will be no blood on them any time soon, though.) It's a pity that his daughter is long gone, she would have relished in his admittance to being wrong. Such an occurence doesn't happen all too often.

"Mature?" Sho adds when she is silent.

"I was going to say drab. Boring." Mebuki says in a dry tone. "You can only be a kid once, you know."

"Hm." Is all Sho says to that. He has already been a kid once. While, technically, he was going through childhood again, that didn't mean that he had to act childish. "I like it."

"That jacket is far too big for you." She says with a sigh, looking over her shoulder near wistfully. Knowing her, Mebuki was probably thinking about the pink dress she had picked out earlier.

But, Mebuki isn't wrong. The cargo jacket is very large on him. The bottom of the jacket goes down to his knees, and he has to roll up his sleeves since they go past his finger tips. But it is a strategic choice. An investment for the future.

"I'll grow into it." Sho says with a shrug, "Then I won't have to buy anything else as I get older."

"I should be impressed by your foresight but I can't help but admit that I'm disappointed." Mebuki sighs, rubbing at her nose. "Is there anything else you need to pick up?"

Sho thinks for a moment, before saying, "A bag. Kunai holster.. I'd like a couple more journals or notebooks to write in."

"Alright, get changed and I'll be right back."

Nodding, Sho did as he was told (as it was the obvious thing to do now that they had settled for an outfit.) When he emerged from the stall, he was surprised to see Mebuki standing there with paper bag in her arms.

"I bought your notebooks from the book store down the road." Mebuki says without prompt, "As for the bag and holster, will these do?"

His caretaker turns around and places the paper bag down, and then picks up a few objects from the bench. Sho blinks as she holds up a simple brown satchel bag and a dark green kunai holster. They are.. surprisingly practical and Sho-like than he had anticipated, especially since she has spent the day trying to convince him to purchase pink clothing.

Sho reaches out to look at the satchel, and gives a small nod as he inspects it. There are plenty of pockets, and while it will look a bit bulky for now, as he grows the bag will fit until he has the funds to invest in storage scrolls.

"I like it." He says after a moment, and when he looks up Mebuki is giving him a misty eyed look.

"Right. Good." She says, looking away in a way that makes Sho assume that she's trying to collect herself and not cry. He is silent, unsure how to respond other than to suggest that they buy their stuff. She speaks up before he can, though. It doesn't really sound like she is talking to him. "You're getting so old, going to school already.." Mebuki then gives herself a hard shake of the head, and she is back to her stern expression. "Let's buy these."

Soon enough they are leaving the store, a little bit more prepared for Sho's first day at the academy.

.

.

.

When the first day of school comes around, Sho spends more time than necessary looking in the mirror. His 'parents' think that it's cute that he is nervous, but really he is practicing various facial expressions.

( He will be encountering many ninja from here on out, and he needs his little girl facade to work. )

Before they leave, Mebuki pulls Sho's long pink hair into a french braid. As he stares into the mirror the only thing he can think of is that his large forehead is practically being broadcasted now. Perhaps it's for the best, maybe it gives off an indifferent vibe to the feature. At least the annoying bangs are gone now, and the only flyaways are the pieces of hair above his ears that curl around his jaw.

"Nervous?" Mebuki says with a wry tilt to her lips.

"No." Sho responds back. What is there to be nervous about?

The woman merely hums, clearly unconvinced. Sho gives a little scowl at her through the mirror.

.

.

.

The "Will of Fire" speech is good.

It's uplifting, it's inspirational. Sho can see the children around him staring at the ancient man on the stage with awe and reverence. His words are strong and filled with confidence, clearly a speech of a man who truly believes in what he is preaching. The village sees the man who is called the "God of Shinobi" and are humbled to be in his presence, excited that he is looking forward to their achievements. They look up at the man and they see hope for a bright future, they see a country founded by love and the bonds of unity.

Sho can see the students around him falling for the obvious ploy.

And, frankly, he is impressed.

The Hokage looks like someone who could be your grandfather, or your kindly neighbour. He is unassuming and has the sort of face that automatically gives you the assumption that he is kind. Even from where he is sitting, Sho can see the liver spots that coat his face and speak of his aging- but even those don't hinder his overall presence. His speech only adds to this, preaching unity through kindness and through the bonds of friendship. It is apparent that the Hokage is beloved, from the young students of the academy to the ninja and parents that are watching the speech. But despite all this, when Sho looks at the Hokage he sees a hardened man. A ninja who has _survived_. One who is willing to go to great lengths to save his village, even at the cost of manipulating the masses.

Someone as old and in such a high position speaks volumes of their strength; or how far they were willing to go to meet their goals. There were multiple ways to get to the top, after all. However from what Sho has heard it sounds as though the Hokage earned it through his strength and connections rather than will and guile.

Sho is certain that the vast majourity of kids don't know that they are signing up for, that they are being manipulated and indoctrinated into the ways of a ninja. The speech is good. It makes the village seem kinder than it really is. Do the adults realize what it is yet? That the God of Shinobi is sugarcoating the acts of ninja with his 'inspirational' speech, lighting the fires of undying loyalty to Konoha? To Sho, it doesn't matter that the village held The Will of Fire in revere. It didn't matter if the village was 'kind' or spoke of love as the driving force; the ninja in the village would still kill and do as any of the other villages will. They would still be seen as an enemy to the other villages.

He wonders how many children around him are going to die in the future due to the devotion that will be lit here today.

( Too many. )

.

.

.

The first bit of true luck and kindness that this world offers to him is in the form of placing him in the class with all the clan kids.

The class and economical segregation is quite obvious with a little bit of perception. As Sho reads through the class lists he notices a small and interesting detail, one that he should have thought about year prior. The orphaned children or those born of civilians are placed into their own class. After a moments thought he understands with clarity what it means. They are the children that the school anticipates to drop out, or be put in the Genin Corps once they graduate. They expect these kids to do badly. Is it a cynical thought to believe that the ninja will most likely situate them with a teacher that is simply adequate, while the classes with the clan kid majourity is given the priviledge of a better suited teacher? It was a problem that was relevant in his old world, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was one in this world as well.

It is only day one and already the ninja believe they know who will be the successful and who will be the failures.

He had known that the education system would be riddled with bias and propaganda, however he hadn't anticipated that a village that preached about love would so obviously divide the clan kids with the clanless. As a person who had climbed the ranks from nothing in his past life, this presumptious behaviour aggravates him. As a person who will likely have to struggle through the academy due to his biological disadvantages, this strategy angers him. Right from the beginning the village intends on these clanless kids to become cannon fodder, should they persevere and pass. He completely believes that the second class will not get the attention and teaching that they require to reach their greatest potential.

From a logical, detached, point of view he understands; they are simply using their limited resources to amplify the strengths of the students that will most likely produce the highest chance of success. Sho understands the desire to achieve success. He understands that the village has suffered greatly in the past decade and needs to grow strong ninja to replace the ones that have died in the previous tragedies that have befallen the village. Sho values efficiency, however it is such a waste to hyper focus on the few when there could be plenty of children who could grow and become great with a bit of attention.

However, at the end of the day, this isn't an issue for Sho. He has been placed in the class with the clan kids. Why he was put there is a mystery to him, though it is likely that the other class had been full, or the clan class had too few students, or because he was technically of a clan, though a civilian one. Of course, there is a chance that he is simply misreading the situation. He doubts it, but there is a chance. Maybe in the past the mix of clan and clanless kids had proved to be unproductive for the village. Perhaps by splitting the classes they can use different teaching techniques that prove more effective for the clanless kids than the clan kid program.

For the time being all he can do is watch and see how the situation unfolds.

Sho moves away from the class listings so the next kid can see it, mind turning and analyzing.

.

.

.

When Sho enters his new classroom, he situates himself in the back and _watches_.

He watches as the children filter into the classroom. He watches as the children converse. He watches as the cliques clump together. He watches as they settle into seats. He watches as the teacher, young but with a scar that proves he is battle worn, enters the room. He makes mental notes about each and everyone of them. When the time comes around to introduce themselves, he drags out a notebook and dedicates a page to writing down names and his own personal notes about them. Sho gives a short and concise introduction for 'Haruno Sakura' and before long they are talking about the curriculum for the year.

.

.

.

After the school bell rings and brings the day to a close, Sho marches over to the library, slaps down his student ID card and says "I would like to take out a book pertaining to clans and the bylaws of the village."

The no-named ninja gives him a tired and skeptical look. "What does a kid like you want with the village bylaws? Go outside. Live a little. Enjoy the days of your youth."

Sho reigns in his irritation. The ninja sees a six year old, not Sho. Most six year olds have no interest in regulations and rules, among other things. So he reminds himself to stay calm and emphasizes, "Clans. Bylaws." He pauses, then adds; "Scrolls on chakra."

The ninja gives him a long look then an exaggerated sigh and mutters, "kids these days" before he goes up the stairs to the ninja-only section of the library. In a few moments he is back and is handing Sho an armful of books. With a tired and bored tone he points out which book is which, then has Sho sign the books out.

.

.

.

The next few days go like this:

In the morning he trains, he does his exorcises and runs, showers then makes a smoothie.

He goes to school and plays a passive role. Sho sits in the back corner, arriving early every morning so he can claim the seat before anyone else. He watches the other children. It doesn't take too long to get a gist of their names, clans, intelligence levels, personalities, etc, and he burns the page in the note book with his notes on them. He eats lunch, gets bored by the school material, practices stretches during PE, and soon enough it's time to go home.

Goes home, eats supper, studies, then sleeps.

.

.

.

Sho waits a week before he starts to involve himself with the six-year olds. He has studied their behaviour and their habits, and is ready to make some connections.

His first target is Aburame Shino.

The boy is quiet and unsocial. He doesn't appear to have many friends, and yet is not afraid to answer questions when asked by their teacher Iruka. (In fact he seems very enthusiastic to answer questions, and answers things that really doesn't need answering to.) Shino is the heir to the Aburame family, and after a little bit of research he finds out that the clan is one of the Noble Clans of Konoha. Despite this, most children tend to avoid him due to his clan's involvement with _bugs_ , which Sho thinks is a silly thing to ostracize a child for. The boy's personality probably adds to it.

All in all it's not too surprising why he chooses Shino. Quiet. Heir of a Noble Clan. Avoided, but not disliked.

He shows up to school a little later that day, and isn't surprised to see that his spot in the back has been taken. It's all according to his plan. Shino sits in the middle row closest to the wall and on the side with the door. It's a suitable place to sit; the children in the back are often assumed to be troublemakers, whereas the students in the front are the teachers pets or the students who showed up to class late. The middle seat would allow him anonymity, he wouldn't stand out as much or have any preconceived opinions which would make it easer to pave his own path in his teachers minds.

Shino is already at his seat when Sho arrives, which is a good thing to see. He makes a show of squinting up the classroom and inspecting his old spot before heaving a sigh. After a moment he walks up to Shino's desk and puffs his chest out.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He asks, pointing at the middle seat beside Shino.

It takes a moment for the boy to realize that he is being spoken to, and gives a nod. "Of course. Why?" He takes a moment to push up his sunglasses, "Because the seat is open."

Sho stares for a moment and then nods in response. "Okay." He says as he sits down, as there really isn't much else to say to that.

For someone so stoic, he considers this kid pretty dramatic.

.

.

.

His second target is Yamanaka Ino.

Honestly, he doesn't know much about her clan other than the fact that it owns a flower shop in the market district and is in the clan counsel. Which isn't saying much, since most ninja clans are in the clan counsel.

However, she is his target because in less than a week she has managed to boss her way into being the queen bee of the class of six year olds. Despite her dominant personality and manhandling, Ino is surprisingly well liked (or at least, tolerated) by both the girls and boys in the class. Ordinarily Sho wouldn't hold such a position in high regard, especially not for a six year old. But from his limited observation he has learned that she has close connections with the other clan kids and is _extraordinarily_ good at collecting information. Particularly for a girl her age. Most of it is gossip, of course, but it is certainly a skill that will be useful for Sho. Especially if he wants to create his own information network sometime in the future.

In addition, she is quite clearly a White Knight.

And Sho would never give up the opportunity to obtain someone who would go out of their way to protect him. It would be simply foolhardy to do so.

His first meeting with Ino isn't planned, and is a couple days after he introduces himself to Shino. But it is a welcomed and appreciated surprise that he takes advantage of.

Sho is eating his lunch underneath the large tree in the courtyard, quietly watching the other kids run around and minding his own goddamn business when he is approached. He doesn't know her name, only that she is a civilian born given by her lack of symbol on her clothing.

"Ehhh.." The girl says to the other girl at her side, tittering. "Would you look at that. She's alone, again. Ha! What a loser."

He should have expected some playground trash talk when the prospect of school came around, but this is just pathetic. His daughter could have insulted him better, would have shred him a new one. Did they actually expect him to be bothered by this? Did they honestly think that their cheap attempt at a powerplay would work against him? He had heard much worse in his lifetime. And after X's bark and bite manouevre, nothing else would affect him the same way. (He was _certain_ of it.)

Sho chose to be alone, for a reason.

Staring at the girls for a long moment, he simply took another bit out of his onigiri and ignored them. They didn't deserve his attention or ire.

"Ohhh, she's ignoring us." The other girl stated in a stage whisper, "She thinks she's better than us, doesn't she?"

Sho does his best to ebb his growing irritation. He wonders how old they are, and what grade they are in. ( What's their addresses, their parents names? What sort of skeletons do their families have hiding in the closet? For curiosities sake, of course. ) Their vocabulary is better than those in his year, and they are quite taller than he is. How wretched that they would pick on someone so much younger than them. They simply see a little girl eating alone. This sort of picking on the weak mentality annoys him.

"It's probably because of that forehead of hers!" The first girl says, "It's the size of the moon!"

"Ha! Forehead girl."

Sho's eye twitches. That doesn't even make _sense_! Why would they blame his cold behaviour on his _forehead_?! There is no logical purpose whatsoever other than to annoy him and with this body Sho had _no reservations_ beating up, blackmai-

"Hey!" A young, familiar, voice yells from nearby. "Leave her alone!"

One of the girls 'tchs' and the two saunter off.

Ino runs up to Sho in a huff and exclaims, "Ya! Run away!" She then turns around to him and asks, "Are you okay? You're the third one this lunch break!"

Sho holds back a sigh. What a busybody. He gives her his practiced nervous smile and says, "Yeah, I'm fine. They were just saying mean words."

The blonde haired girls shakes her fist, "Girls like that make me mad!" But she gets over her apparent anger relatively quickly as she drops to a crouch in front of him. "Hey, you're in my class right? So-Sa-Sako-"

"Sakura." He states plainly, though he contemplates merely answering as 'Sho'. Clearly she wouldn't have known the difference.

"Oh, yeah! You're the one who sits next to the bug guy!" Ino makes a show of shuddering, and Sho forces himself to laugh lightly.

"Shino. He's nice."

The girl gives him a look that says she thinks differently, but says, "If you saaay so."

He doesn't want to pass up the chance of securing her friendship (and therefore useful talents), so he lifts one of his onigiri towards her and says, "Want one? For my knight on a white horse."

Ino grins, "Sure!"

.

.

.

Sho's and Ino's friendship revolves around Ino talking and Sho listening.

Once the girl realizes that he isn't a talkative person Ino takes it upon herself to fill up the conversation and generally likes the attention and spotlight he gives her. They eat together at lunch and sometimes train together after school... but she typically wants to go to the market to buy sweets or talk about boys, so he leaves relatively quickly and tends to evade her requests to hang out after school. She thinks him shy and timid, someone to protect from bullies. He doesn't bother try to dissuade this line of thought and simply lets it be. It's simpler to allow people to have their own assumptions than to go out of his way to prove them wrong.

Their only bump in the road is when Ino, a week later, jealously asks him why he sits with Shino in class. He tells her that she's too talkative and he wants to focus on his work.

She starts calling him a bookworm after this, but he doesn't care.

.

.

.

His first meetings with Naruto and Sasuke are both unexpected and out of the blue, for better or for worse.

* * *

 **okay so, wow, this story has had a lot of response? even after eight months? thank you all, and i'm sorry for this (very) late post! about 3k of this chapter has been sitting in my docs for months now because i felt bad that nothing much happens in the chapter and i wanted to turn it into something... interesting. but today i decided to post it anyway since it's necessary and it's been way too long. so! chapter introducing shino and ino!**

 **next chapter we will get sasuke and naruto interactions, plus more!**

 **honestly this kid stuff is killing me and my muse so i'm probably only going to do next chapter or two for the academy before i get to The Good Stuff that i've got planned. will you guys like it? honestly, i'm not sure! but we'll see. there will be a intermission after the next chapter, with mebuki, kizashi, shino or ino, and... a person of your choice? so let me know what character you want to see from the eyes of!**

 **thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites/follows/etc!**

 **edit: since there are a few messages asking for me to clarify the listing of 'homosexual acts' as a 'sin' in the prologue; i intended for it to sound homophobic. the "God" (X) is under the assumption that sho is a christian and therefore has it listed it as a "sin" (since the stereotype of said religion that they would be against it.) like i said in my notes, there are various things said by both characters in the prologue chapter that i disagree with. sho and x are both extremists in their beliefs, and i wanted to make that clear. looking back on it i understand that it can be taken as quite insensitive, but i'm going to keep it there since I believe that it says something for both characters (:**


End file.
